


Grandson worries

by stjarna



Series: Season 5 spec fics / coda / missing scenes [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Some Cursing, contains spoilers for 5x17, fitzsimmons family, post 5x17, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Prompted by @agl03: "I do need me a good Deke freaking the heck out when he finds out FS are kidnapped."





	Grandson worries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGL03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/gifts).



> For agl03, The Enabler ;)
> 
> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta

Deke drew in a sharp breath when Piper touched his injury.

The female agent jerked her hands back. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s alright,” Deke replied quietly, watching Piper take off her gloves and toss them into the trash.

“Hey, umm,” he mumbled.

Piper turned around. “Yeah?”

“Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but why’re _you_ taking care of me?” He shrugged. “Shouldn’t that be Simmons’ job?”

Piper’s gaze wandered to the ground. “Yeah, well, she isn’t here.”

Deke furrowed his brow. “What do you mean? Where’d she go? I mean, she wouldn’t leave Fitz behind, would she?”

Piper scoffed. “She didn’t.”

The wrinkles in Deke’s forehead grew even deeper. “What do you—?”

He paused when he heard fast-paced footsteps accompanied by yelling in the hallway.

“You could have been killed!” Mack’s deep voice boomed through the corridor.

“No, I could _not_ have,” Elena replied, her voice laced with frustration. “Not as long as we are in this loop.”

“And how would you know that we’re—?” Mack tried to ask, when Daisy interrupted him.

“I told Simmons to sit still!”

The three of them stopped right in front of Deke’s door, allowing him to watch the scene, their tense bodies, fiery eyes.

“I told Simmons that Fitz was to stay locked up until Coulson was back,” Daisy continued, gesturing to the side. “I told her Mack was in charge. And then the three of you go behind our backs and pull a stunt like that because you think you’re invincible?”

Daisy leaned closer to Elena, staring straight at her.

“We are!” Elena yelled back. “And Fitz had a concrete lead. And he was right! We destroyed the weapon. We—”

“And Fitz and Simmons got themselves captured in the process… _again_. In the hands of fucking Hydra… _again_!” Daisy screamed. “Maybe they can’t be killed while we’re in this loop—although I’m still really curious to hear what _their_ fucking proof is—but they can still be tortured! They can still be forced to help Hale rebuild this piece of shit weapon. Did you ever think of that?”

“What?” Deke cried out, and everyone’s heads shot in his direction.

Daisy pointed at him. “This doesn’t concern you, Deke, okay? You focus on staying here, and _not_ getting shot again. FitzSimmons are—”

“No.” Deke struggled to sit up, wrangling his blanket off and trying to get up. “No, I need to—They can’t—Nothing can happen to them.”

“Hey, whoa, whoa!” Piper exclaimed, lunging forward, trying to push Deke back onto his med bed. He fought her, but pain rushed down his shoulder and he still felt the aftereffects of the pain meds he’d been given. “Dude, you’ve just been operated on by a mechanic and someone who basically googled your procedure,” Piper told him sternly, pointing at herself. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I need to help them. I need to save them,” Deke blurted out, his arms once again trying push away Piper’s. “What if their theory is wrong? What if you’ve already broken the loop? I need to keep them safe. They can’t die. They die and she never gets born. She needs to be born. She deserves something better. She—”

“Who the hell are you talking about?” Daisy’s angry voice stopped Deke’s panicked stream of words.

Deke’s eyes wandered from person to person, their faces becoming blurry in front of him from a mix of tears, anxiety, and lightheadedness from too much blood loss. They stared at him in confusion, brows furrowed.

“My mom,” he muttered, barely above a whisper.

Piper, Mack, and Daisy looked at each other in shock and surprise, while Elena’s gaze wandered to the ground.

“Your mom,” Mack remarked quietly, and Deke couldn’t quite tell if it was a question or a statement.

“Deke is FitzSimmons’ grandson,” Elena explained, looking at everyone in the room. A weak smile flashed across her face when her eyes met Deke’s.

“Are you serious?” Piper asked in disbelief.

Deke nodded. “I get that you don’t want me to help.” He glanced at Daisy, whose expression was a strange mix of seriousness and softness. “I get that I keep getting in the way, but—” He swallowed hard, blinking away tears. “They’re the only family I have left. I can’t lose them. I can’t lose the chance to give my mom a better life.”

Daisy held his stare, her forehead slightly wrinkled in thought. She drew in a slow breath, exhaling sharply, her focus shifting to Piper. “Is he okay to leave the base?”

Piper lifted her shoulders, her expression full of uncertainty. “No fucking clue.”

Daisy sighed, rolling her eyes. She pointed at Deke. “I give you an order, you fucking listen this time. Is that clear?”

Deke nodded in eager agreement, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and getting up. He swayed back and forth, overcome with sudden dizziness, but Piper helped stabilize him.

Daisy scoffed, shaking her head. “Simmons is going to kill you if she finds out you got yourself shot.”

A weak smile flashed across Deke’s face, as he carefully let go of Piper, taking a tentative step forward. “Let’s go and save Nana and Bobo?”

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed, a quiet snort echoing from where Piper was standing.

“Nana and Bobo?” Mack asked, his eyes wandering in disbelief from person to person.

Elena shrugged. “Don’t look at me. They left that part out when they talked to me.”

“Let’s go,” Daisy’s determined voice caused everyone to shift focus. “Nana and Bobo need us.”


End file.
